Pure Smut
by AusslyLover3000
Summary: Auslly smut!


Summary: Ally does something to Austin at the dinner table one night, so Austin decides to get revenge. Total smut. Rated M.

* * *

Ring.

"I'll get it!" I hear Ally yell. The door opens, and Ally is standing there, in a knee-high black dress. I just stare. "You look nice, babe." Ally and I say at the same time. "Come on in." Ally welcomes me in, and I find that our dinner is sitting there, on the table. Well, that's nice.

"Hello Mr. Dawson, Mrs. Dawson." I greet. "Oh, Austin, how many times do I have to tell you, call us Penny and Lester." Penny says, smiling warmly at me and Ally. I sit down and look at my plate. On it is a hamburger, fries, and three pickle slices.

"Thank you for dinner, Mr- I mean, Lester." I correct myself. "Oh, my pleasure, Austin. Ally actually did most of the cooking. I set the table." Lester replies, also smiling. "Oh, well, then thank you both." I correct myself again.

Then, I feel the slightest touch, no rubbing on my balls. I look at Ally. 'Stop.' I mouth, but she ignores me. She continues rubbing my balls, then moves up to my cock. I try my best not to moan. But, I accidentally let one slip. "Is something wrong, Austin?" Penny asks me, a concerned look on her face.

"Um, no, I just, I um, I have to go to the bathroom." I reply, nervously, getting up and heading for the small room. After I'm in the bathroom, I hear Ally say,"Maybe I should go and check on him." 'What?' I think to myself. 'She teased me once, but she won't tease me again.'

Then, a thought pops into my head. I grin to myself. I hear a knock on the door. "Austin, are you okay?" Ally says, faking concern. "Um, yeah. I'm fine." I reply, not as nervous anymore. I sit down on the floor. Then, the door opens. "Are you sure? Hey, what's that in your pants?" Ally asks, making me blush.

I can't believe she noticed. Actually, I can't believe she hasn't noticed before. I always get an erection whenever I see her. Or even when I feel the slightest touch from her. Then, my body takes control, and I get up and kiss her.

I slip my tongue into her mouth, and we battle for dominance. Then, we both stop and pull away. "I'll finish this, later. I will get my revenge." I warn her, grinning. We both head back to the dinner table. "Are you okay, Austin?" Lester asks me. "Yes, I'm fine." I reply, and Ally and I both gather our things. We're having a movie date tonight.

"Bye, Mom, bye, Dad." Ally says at the exact same time I say,"Bye, Penny, bye Lester." "Bye, kids! Have fun!" Lester says. "Oh, we will." I tell him, and we both walk out the door. When we get in the car, I make the first move. "Ally, you know what you do to me, babe?" I ask her. "What?" She asks, playing dumb. "You give me the biggest erection, the hardest nipples, the hairs on my neck stand up when you do what you just Sid to me. And you know what you did to me." I tell her, lifting up her skirt.

She blushes. "Alright, now what was this revenge you were talking about earlier, although I think I have an idea on what it is." Ally replies, grabbing my hand and placing it on her thin panties. "I want to touch you in every way possible." I tell her, reaching my hand into her panties. "Have at it." Ally grins.

I thrust my fingers into her, curling my fingers every other thrust. Ally moans. I quickly start the car. I pull out and start driving. "Oh, I thought you were going to touch me, babe." Ally pouts, sticking out her bottom lip. "Oh, I am." I reply, grabbing her breast and squeezing it. Ally grabs my hand and places it in her panties again.

I rub her clit, thrusting my fingers into her every once in a while. When we arrive at the movie theater, I don't get out. I keep on thrusting my fingers into her. "Back seat. Now." I demand. I pull out and we get into the back seat. "I want you. No, I need you." Ally tells me, her eyes darkening. "That's all you needed to say." I reply.

I take off my shirt, and she takes off mine. Then, I take off her bra, and start sucking on her breasts. She moans, which turns me on even more. I take her skirt off, followed by her panties. Then, she takes off my pants and pulls my cock out of my boxers and sucks on it. It feels so good. I grasp her hair, and she takes my whole cock and deep throats it.

Then, she takes off my boxers. "Are you sure you're ready?" I ask her cautiously. She nods and I pounce. Soon, she's on top of me and she lowers herself onto me slowly. "It's my first time, yet it doesn't hurt at all." Ally tells me, moaning and her hymen breaks. "You can move now." Ally says. I roll us over so I'm on top of her.

I start thrusting in and out of her, moaning because it feels so good. "You will not cum yet, Allyson." I demand. I can feel my orgasm coming on fast. "Please,babe, let me cum."Ally moans. "Okay, you can cum now." I reply, and we both cum inside each other.

"We need to do this again some time." Ally says after I pull out. We get our clothes on, and head inside the theater. It s completely empty. Sweet! You can imagine what we Sid after that. Yep, we had sex again, and again, and again, until the movie was over, and no one ever came in. This was the best day ever!


End file.
